


Till death do us part

by Cheese_Nimbus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aight never mind it got kinda itty bit smutty somehow, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bad and Skeppy have a bakery and its cute, Dnf brainrot everybody!, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Hunter!Dream, I seriously drew so much art for this au it’s sad, Karlnapity, Knifeplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Running Away, Slow Burn, Smut if you squint REALLY hard, Streetkids! Tubbo and Tommy, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, not graphic, online names only, protective! Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Nimbus/pseuds/Cheese_Nimbus
Summary: ————Suddenly the individual stops in front of George, they’re a lot taller than him he notices. He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst but instead of being punctured through his chest he fells a hand tilt up his chin “Don’t move” after hearing the masked strangers voice he was sure it was a man but why didn’t he want him to move?He dragged what looked to be a throwing knife across the Brits neck, not deep enough to be fatal but enough to bleed ever so slightly.George didn’t do or say anything, he let the man do as he pleased for some strange reason. He knew that the warmth in his face wasn’t the right reaction but neither was screaming and getting himself killed————
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	1. White mask, red blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ————  
> Suddenly the individual stops in front of George, they’re a lot taller than him he notices. He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst but instead of being punctured through his chest he fells a hand tilt up his chin “Don’t move” after hearing the masked strangers voice he was sure it was a man but why didn’t he want him to move?
> 
> He dragged what looked to be a throwing knife across the Brits neck, not deep enough to be fatal but enough to bleed ever so slightly.
> 
> George didn’t do or say anything, he let the man do as he pleased for some strange reason. He knew that the warmth in his face wasn’t the right reaction but neither was screaming and getting himself killed
> 
> ————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After drawing concept art for this AU for three entire days, I caved and wrote this  
> Also I mean two people subscribed to me so like here’s some other content for y’all

The birds chirped outside George’s window, letting him know that the sun had risen on the new day. He headed downstairs, he grabbed his satchel which only ever contained the same few things: a journal, a few coins to spend at in town and whatever smooth rock he had forgotten to take out from a walk down by the creek. He didn’t always need to actually go buy anything from the market but most everyone he knew seemed to hang around there during the day 

”you’re up early, headed into town square?” His father asked as the bright lad headed out the door

“yep!” George opened the front gate which was almost completely covered in vines 

“Dont go into the forest” his dad warned “people’v been disappearing out there”

”Don’t worry about me!” He smiled but never specified if he would actually take his father’s advice and stay out of the woods

The market was as busy as it’s always been, people shoving to get to the best out of the stands, livestock and other animals being lead around the market looking for a buyer. The best way to get around these sort of crowds was to get onto the surrounding buildings roofs the only issue with that path is that you’re very likely to get yelled at and have stuff thrown at you, since the street kids use that way a lot people associate it with thieves. Although George didn’t mind getting a few things thrown at him if it meant he didn’t have to shove through all of these people 

He climbed onto a maroon tiled roof where he could easily just walk onto the tops of the other buildings no problem or so he thought. In reality two street kids were already taking this shortcut which drew in the attention of the townsfolk below.

These two boys were notorious thieves and would nab anything they could get their hands on, how they’ve never been caught is a mystery to many but George suspects that some of the market goers have a soft spot for these thieving pricks after all they are just kids. But none of that was gonna change the fact that people were now seeing the three of them above the market and people weren’t to happy about that

”Tubbo!” Yelled the taller one of the boys “Scram!” And with that the two thieves made their escape running and jumping onto hard to reach areas of the town rooftops dropping apples and other less edible trinkets as they rushed away

All this commotion let George discreetly get across town square, below him were two friends of his friends who stood talking about something, completely unaware of were their friend was. He dropped down next to the two landing in a hay bale to break his fall

Quackity jumped back in shock “What the hell George!”

”Market was too busy, had to take the thieving route” he explained shaking out the stray bits of hay that had stuck in his hair

”You’re gonna fall through the roof tiles one of these days” Karl picked up the produce he had dropped out of shock “you’re lucky this stuff wasn’t soft fruit”

”yeah I’m not a big fan of the squishy stuff” the Brit snatched an apple from his pals hands and bit into it

”Buy your own fruit George!” Karl complained about being stolen from “just because you took the street kids path doesn’t mean ya gotta start acting like one”

“Chill out it’s one apple, plus I didn’t eat this morning”

His friends weren’t listening to him as he said that for a man with a warm smile approached as he carried a few large pieces of firewood “Here ya go!” The man said handing the logs over to Karl

”Thanks Sapnap!” He returned the smile and waved as the man walked away

”You know him?” George asked not recognizing the wood chopper 

“yeah he brings us firewood every week” Quackity explained “you’re not usually early enough to catch him”

”He just gives you it?” The Brit sounded shocked “for free??”

”yep!” His friends reply in unison, this whole exchange still didn’t make sense to him, why would he just give them free wood? Seemed sketchy but they had bigger fish to fry that day or at least that’s what he had thought 

“Alright boys! To the woods!” He pointed dramatically to the forest entrance in the distance 

“No way! People have just been vanishing out there, no thank you” Karl wasn’t all too keen on getting bumped off by some mysterious forest killer anytime soon 

“listen I’m all for dangerous fun stuff but this just does not seem worth dying over” Quackity was not usually the reasonable one so this came as a shock

”Oh come on! Where’s your sense of adventure?!”

”What if you died George? What about Marianne?” Karl put his hand on his reckless companions shoulder “do you really wanna die before getting hitched?”

oh right, Marianne.

He had almost forgotten about getting betrothed to that woman. In all honesty he had no interest in marrying her, the two haven’t even met; it was arranged by their families. It wasn’t love and it wasn’t happiness. George looked down at his hand, he wanted to rip off the brass betrothal ring and throw it in the sea but _he couldn’t._

“It’s arranged Karl.” He looked up at his friends “I couldn’t care less about what she feels.” He didn’t wait for their responses he just headed out into the woods without looking back

...

The forest was dead silent; the only noises were the crunching of the twigs below his feet as he stepped and wind blowing through the branches of the oak trees that were a staple of this place. It seemed even the even the songbirds had silenced their musical chirps. Any other day George would’ve loved the tranquility this place had to offer but today the silence left him nothing to pay attention to but his own thoughts 

_Stupid Marianne._ _Stupid wedding._ He threw a rock into the creek trying to get out his frustration, he bent down and reached for another one but he felt uneasy. Like if someone was watching him..

He turned around to see if anyone was there; nothing but trees and bushes.

”Who’s there? Reveal yourself!” George was starting to worry that his friends concern was valid, what if there was someone out here ready to kill him?

He looked up to see out of the shadows of the leaves a mysterious figure in a dark green cloak and white mask with a black smile painted onto it. 

The Brit started to panic, he was in actual danger and he was all alone with not a soul around to hear him scream, if only he had listened to their warnings..

The masked figure jumped down from the tree, as their cloak flew up from the fall George could see that whoever this was wore a light cream coloured blouse with what looked like some kind of corset. Somewhat strange attire for what he assumed to be a man, although the silhouette of the individual was somewhat androgynous so really he was just making wild guesses as to the gender of the masked person. All he knew was that they were dangerous 

“Don’t come any closer!” The Brit backed up fully knowing that he couldn’t really run away 

The supposed killer unsurprisingly didn’t listen to the small brunets orders, instead they continued to approach him with a small blade in hand. The stranger didn’t harm him like he thought they would instead they walked around him

He felt like he was being studied or evaluated as if they had never seen another person before. Was the masked figure was trying to commit him to memory or perhaps was this like how the wolf examines their prey before they kill it. Was this how he dies? Well on the positive side, that’s one way to get out of marrying a woman he’s never met.

Suddenly the individual stops in front of George, they’re a lot taller than him he notices. He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst but instead of being punctured through his chest he fells a hand tilt up his chin “Don’t move” after hearing the masked strangers voice he was sure it was a man but why didn’t he want him to move?

He dragged what looked to be a throwing knife across the Brits neck, not deep enough to be fatal but enough to bleed ever so slightly.

George didn’t do or say anything, he let the man do as he pleased for some strange reason. He knew that the warmth in his face wasn’t the right reaction but neither was screaming and getting himself killed

“You’re not supposed to be out here are you?” The tall stranger spoke again easing his grip on George’s face

”n-no I’m not supposed to..” he was worried about his response, if there was a correct or incorrect answer 

The masked man simply nodded before holding the shorter ones hand and asking “You’re married?”

”no no no it’s an arranged engagement” he pulled his hand back “I haven’t even met her”

“Oh” Why did this cloaked killer sound happy to hear that George wasn’t a married man? This was beginning to feel strange, how could so many people have disappeared because of this guy who hadn’t even done anything to fatally harm the Brit? It just didn’t add up but before he could think about it any further the strange man moved his hand from holding onto George’s jaw onto the brunets lips pulling the bottom one slightly down with his thumb

”You’ll return tomorrow” The way he said it, that wasn’t a question it was an order that the Brit had no option but to follow 

“y-yes..”

”Good.” The masked figure released George from his grasp and disappeared amongst the trees

The brunet walked up and leaned his back onto a tree as he cupped his neck in his hand he could only wonder why. Why was he spared? Why had a murderer been gentle with him? He looked into his hand, a small streak of blood was in his palm; ok well not that gentle but still he wasn’t dead. But why.. why did he not feel terrified as it happened? Why did the pain feel.. good?

He noted it down in his journal, and rushed back into town. He wouldn’t tell anyone about the details of what had happened in the woods not until he figured it out himself.

...

It was well into the night but he was still at his desk with his journal flipped open, he hadn’t written anything in it for weeks even if he carried it everywhere but tonight he had written a total of _five pages._

When he first got the book he’d write half a page if something interesting happened but this he just needed to remember everything he had filled two other pages with sketches of what the masked man looked like, drawing him to the best of his abilities.

The candle he had lit had melted considerably from the hours of note taking he had just put his poor hand through

Why was this so important for him to write down? He was a murderer why did he feel so compelled to see him again? It was too late to think about anything more his head was gonna burn out, speaking of burning he blew out the candle before he fell asleep next to a live fire.

The smoke filled his breath, he knew you weren’t supposed to inhale it but no one needed to know that he liked to let the warm scented smoke fill his lungs every so often 

Laying down on his unmade bed all he could do was stare up at the ceiling. He was tired but just couldn’t sleep “Come on George you need to sleep..” he said to himself as he buried his head into the only pillow on his bed. What was this feeling? This feeling of doing something wrong that still felt good, he couldn’t find a name for it but it was driving him nuts.

The Brit ran his fingers over the cut on his neck, it no longer bled when touched.

Why did he want that masked weirdo to do it again?

What was so special about a literally cut to the throat??

These questions made him want to tear his brain out just so he couldn’t hear these confusing thoughts. It was like dreaming awake but the kind of dream that you know makes no sense the kind you confuse yourself in. Dreaming.. dreamin.. dream.. d..

He drifted off into sleep with only one image in his head the white mask and green cloaked figure standing above him on a tree branch, just watching..  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other fic will still be updated but I can’t promise it’ll be as often as it used to be because I kinda wanna write this shit lol


	2. No one can know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gogy!” Quackity shook the Brit “what the hell was that?!”
> 
> George put his hand on his neck, feeling the open wound bleed into his palm “I don’t really know..”
> 
> ”This isn’t the first time is it?” Karl pushed George’s hand out of the way looking at the two matching cuts on his neck “you came back to him. Willingly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow this is getting hits fast like shit
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter!

As George stumbled out of bed he could feel a throbbing pain in his head. It hurt like a semi-truck but he said he’d meet the masked man, he can’t disappoint him. _What if he never comes back?_ He wondered as he pulled his shirt over his head, it was a relatively nice blouse that he made sure that all the buttons were closed. George didn’t really know why he was getting so dressed up, he was literally meeting someone who’s supposedly killed what like 6 people? Maybe this was a bad idea..

Too tired to climb onto the rooftops George walked on the brick path to the forest.

”Gogy!” His nickname was called out amongst the townsfolk, he couldn’t see who it was until they managed to catch up with him “Dude we thought you died!”

”What are you talking about Karl?”

”Dont act stupid” Quackity chimed in “no one seen you since you went to the fores- wait what’s on your neck..?”

Shit, shit, shit. He wasn’t planning on having to explain it to anyone mainly because he wasn’t planning on anyone to see it. George nervously laughed “haha.. what are you talking about?”

“Oh my god he’s right” Karl leaned closer seeing the line gently etched into his friend’s neck “What happened George?”

”I uh got attacked.. by a uh.. squirrel”

”If a squirrel attacked you it’d be in loads of small scratches” Karl debunked the Brit’s obvious lie “This was done with a weapon, I can tell”

Damn Karl and his weirdly knowledgeable grasp on different injuries, what could he do now? They already figured out that someone had to have done this to him and they weren’t going to like who did it one bit. Even less the fact that he was going to go meet him again 

“Oi ya thieving pricks!” Some shop owner yelled at the escaping street kids, most of the people in the streets drew their attention towards the boys. As they chased after the thieves they rushed in between the three friends, leaving George on one side of the street and Quackity and Karl on the other 

“Sorry guys!” He started to run off to the woods “I need to do this!”

George could hear them scream his name and to come back but he just shut it all out, he wasn’t going to let them get in the way of this

...

The Brit sat on a log near the creek where he had seen the cloaked man the day before. He shouldn’t feel so giddy to meet him but he did. George must have waited half an hour before he accepted that the mysterious individual wasn’t coming, he nearly jumped when a familiar voice spoke from behind him

”You’re back” The masked individual ran his hand across the scar on George’s neck, who shivered under his touch.

”y-yeah” He stood up to face the mysterious man

”You weren’t followed were you?” The taller one tilted George’s head upwards by his chin

”I don’t think so..”

”You don’t _think_ so?” His grip on Georges face tightened “Do you even know how much rides on not them not finding me?”

”No I don’t really..” The Brit felt intimidated by the masked mans serious tone, intimidated but.. not scared

“If they catch me I’ll be executed.”

”Executed?!” George couldn’t bear the idea of being the reason he would die “I’m so sorry I’ll be more careful next time!”

”What makes you think I’ll allow you to have a next time?” He moved his hand down to George’s neck pressing against it with a small amount of force

“No! Please I didn’t know!” The Brit begged to the point of tears “I’m just tired! It won’t happen again, please I beg of you”

The green cloaked figure loosened his grip “Fine, just stop crying.” He wiped a tear off Georges cheek “it doesn’t suit you”

The short brunet wasn’t used to this kind of gentle affection so much so that at first contact he felt a shiver run through his body. The man didn’t take away his hand off of George’s face, without thinking the Brit closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the taller one’s palm

“You’re George right?” After seeing the shorter one basically melt from his touch he kept his hand there, letting the Brit lean into his palm

”How did you know my name?”

”I know a lot of things” The man smirked behind his mask “I also may or may not have followed you into town”

George pulled away from the tall strangers hand “you what.”

Suddenly the man turned him around and held him close to his chest “What are you doing-“ the Brit couldn’t even finish his sentence before the mask individual covered his mouth with his palm “don’t make a sound” he whispered into his ear. George had no idea what on earth was going on but soon he did as his friends accompanied by the man who had given them firewood the day before appeared amongst the trees

”You were followed it seems” 

“fuck.” He watched as they stepped closer to where they were hidden

”Hey George?”

”yeah?”

”you’ll forgive me” The cloaked man walked forward revealing them to the three searchers. He held his knife up to the Brits throat “Drop the axe or he gets it”

Sapnap hesitates if he drops it they’re defenceless but at the same time George won’t be harmed..

”I’m disappointed in you” he drew the blade closer to George’s throat, making sure not to cut him accidentally “You’re going to let a pretty little thing like this get hurt?”

_Pretty?_ George felt his face grow warm at the compliment fully knowing that reaction in this situation was wrong. _You’re literally being taken hostage what is wrong with you. You don’t even know what he looks like._ He wondered if his captor could feel how fast his heart was going, was this adrenaline or something new?

The axe falls to the ground “Now let him go you monster”

The masked man ran his free hand down George’s torso stopping at his waist, he lifted up the short brunets shirt ever so slightly letting him gently rub the bare skin of his stomach “But he’s so soft, just let me keep him for a little while longer..”

Everything this man was doing,from the whispers to the compliments to the touching, all of it was 1: confusing the hell out of George and 2: making his face so red and hot he feels that he might pass out

”Let him go!” Karl shouted as he stepped in front of Sapnap who pulled him right back 

“I don’t want you to get hurt..” 

“Awww how cute!” The masked man mocked “but you’ve just let yourself get distracted” 

They looked up and saw him standing on a large sturdy tree branch, carrying George in his arms.

”What the hell?” Quackity had no clue how he had gotten up there so quickly, as they had only been distracted for a few seconds at most “What do you want from us?!”

”This little trinket here” he ran the knife gently down the side of George’s neck 

“We’re not giving you our friend” Karl protested “he’s engaged you know”

”That is a misfortune that I’m well aware of” The masked man stopped teasing and cut a faint line onto the Brits neck, who let out a soft whimper only his captor could here “Good boy” he whispered into George’s ear

He had gotten what he wanted, and with that he jumped down carrying the short one in his arms, as he laid George onto the grass he whispered softly into his ear “keep your window unlocked tonight”

Then he ran off, George would’ve gotten up and followed him but his friends rushed to see if he was alright before he could even stand up

“Gogy!” Quackity shook the Brit “what the hell was that?!”

George put his hand on his neck, feeling the open wound bleed into his palm “I don’t really know..”

”This isn’t the first time is it?” Karl pushed George’s hand out of the way looking at the two matching cuts on his neck “you came back to him. Willingly”

George didn’t respond but he supposes his pal was right, he had very much decided to come back to him fully knowing what he would do to him. Had he planned to get feeled up by some weirdo in a mask, or was that an afterthought? He couldn’t even pretend that he didn’t like the way the strangers bandaged hands rubbed against his bare stomach, god it was so wrong.

”You’re insane” Karl scoffed as he lent his hand to help the injured man up. George didn’t like them knowing about the masked man, it was going to be much harder to visit him now.

...

He laid down onto his bed, kicking up his feet to pretend he was standing on the ceiling _You don’t even know his name_ he thought to himself, which yes was true but surely he’d know it eventually.

Every time he caught a glimpse of his hand he could feel his stomach sink looking at the brass ring that was a constant reminder that he would never find real love, he’d have to settle for some maiden he’s never even spoke to. He’d like the masked man to steal it from his hand burn it in a fire.

George flipped open his journal just to stare at the drawings of the cloaked individual he had done, at the top of the page something was written down, not by him. One word, _Dream._ His friends didn’t know about the journal so it couldn’t have been them.. was this the forest mans name?

“Dream..” 

“Yes?” The man had used the unlocked window to get in and was now sitting on the windowsill looking onto George 

“Ah! Jesus Christ a warning next time!” He screamed

Dream completely ignored the brits complaint instead he walked up to him and place his hand over George’s neck “How does it feel?”

”it still kinda stings but it’s not unbearable” God why was he seriously answering, he should be screaming for this murderer to leave his room, but he didn’t want to

”Good, good..” he rubbed it gently “Wouldn’t want to hurt a pretty thing like you too much”

Fuck, there he goes again. _Pretty_ , god George could feel his body grow hot just at something as average as the word pretty.

”It’s too hot in here” Dream took off his dark green cloak for the first time. George got his first good look at the guy, his arms were lightly dotted with freckles, they were also covered in scars and bandages rapped around the unsightly ones but most importantly he was strongly built.

The masked man put his hand on George’s thigh “Don't you know it’s rude to stare?”

”Shit I’m sorry” 

“I think I’ve had enough of your whimpering apologies” With only one hand he pushed the Brit into laying on his back 

As George looked up at Dream who loomed over him that’s when he saw it. He had taken off the white mask.

His hair was dirty blond and shoulder length tied into ponytail in the back. His eyes were a shade of yelloish green, that probably meant they were green George’s colourblindness was not good with greens. His cheeks were dusted with freckles and a large scar ran down the left side of his face. It seemed to be an old scar having completely healed up by this point

_Shit. He was attractive._

Dream leaned into the unharmed side of the Brit’s neck, his warm breath sending shivers down George’s spine “I’ve had my eyes on you for quite some time now”

”Dream.. I’m engaged” he hated that he was saying this

The freckled man sat up and pinned George’s hands over his head with his free hand he slid off the brass ring “Not tonight”

The Brit tried to lean forward, honest to god he wanted to kiss this man right then and there but that wasn’t in Dreams plan. He pushed him back down “Did I say you could kiss me yet?”

“..no”

”That’s what I thought.” He spoke in an authoritative tone “Stay still or I won’t be nice” Dream bit down at the base of George’s neck, leaving a pretty noticeable mark. George let out a soft almost silent whimper “D..Dream..”

“God you’re so pretty.” The blond whispered softly into his ear 

“Why.. why are you like this to me?”

”I’ll be honest the moment I saw you I knew I had to make sure you were mine.” The blonde smirked “Seems like you’re enjoying this”

“If they find out about this-“ The Brit didn’t get to finish his thought as Dream kissed him. Suddenly George didn’t care about anything else in the world. So what if he’s dangerous? So what if he’s engaged? So what if they find out??

Dream pulled away his breath was heavy “They’re not gonna find out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, they’re super motivating!


End file.
